


Losers

by junkphilia



Category: Wander Over Yonder
Genre: Fluff, M/M, actually so fond of this, artwork!!!, okay but.... hater needs to calm the fuck down, theyre perfect for each other, whens the mariage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 10:02:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5864941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junkphilia/pseuds/junkphilia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wander let out a huge, relaxed breath. “Gee, thanks Hater,” he said gratefully, but in the same damned cheerful tone of voice as ever. As if Dominator hadn’t just given the two of them a task to complete that would end in Hater’s inevitable relationship with her. His problem was the task, Hater thought mournfully, face burning even hotter than it already was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Losers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [waterleveldropping](https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterleveldropping/gifts).



> I saw [this](http://fremergencyfronfract.tumblr.com/post/138320035474/this-is-my-headcanon-for-how-the-show-stopper-is) and instantly had to write a continuation that picks up right where it ends.

Hater froze, choking on his words until they sputtered and came to a stop. He swallowed, forcing himself to keep his eyes off the wide green ones he knew were surely trained on him at the moment. He hadn’t noticed it at first, but his fingers were beginning to ache from how tightly his fist had been clenched around Wander’s pliable orange abdomen. How easily he would be able to crush every last one of his internal organs with a single contraction of his muscles.  
Regretfully, he loosened his grip and Wander let out a huge, relaxed breath. “Gee, thanks Hater,” he said gratefully, but in the same damned cheerful tone of voice as ever. As if Dominator hadn’t just given the two of them a task to complete that would end in Hater’s inevitable relationship with her. _His problem was the task_ , Hater thought mournfully, face burning even hotter than it already was.  
He was startled by Lord Dominator’s dramatic yawn, and he jumped a little, which evoked a sly little grin from Wander that Hater caught out of the corner of his eye which he most _definitely_ ignored and promptly forgot about.  
“So, what’s it gonna be, Hater? If I don’t see some action in about ten seconds, I’m out of here,” she grumbled tiresomely, but with a shit eating, yet undoubtably pretty grin spread across her face. Once again, Hater swallowed, and nervously, his eyes darted to Wander’s. Big mistake. While Hater was debatably going through one of the most stressful moments in his entire lifetime, Wander seemed to be enjoying Dominator’s request in some nauseating way he couldn’t comprehend. The orange creature was grinning, but unlike how Dominator was doing so in spite of Hater’s misery, Wander seemed to be entirely complacent, even happy with her request. His hand twitched, and he watched with wide, wide eyes as an involuntary shiver went up Wander’s spine. He didn’t seem to be all that troubled by having most of his body being clenched in one of Hater’s fists. Wander really was small compared to him, wasn’t h- _oh no. Stop._  
Hater’s shoulders tensed and he looked at Dominator, perhaps for a last attempt at pity from her, his face smoldering, but her grin only widened when they made eye contact; she looked as if she was having the time of her life. Her phone was out, and she flashed a picture as he turned. Wonderful. His skull shrunk back inside his hood slightly as he agitatedly swiveled his head back around to face Wander.  
“C’mon Hatey,” Wander commented good naturedly, his face a distractingly vivid shade of pink, “It won’t be all that bad. I promise I won’t stick my tongue in without permission." Instantly, raucous cackling was heard, within which Dominator shrieked “Oh my god, just go for it, you two!” Still on edge and slightly disturbed by Wander’s last comment, he began to feel as if he might develop a migraine at this rate.  
Hater scrunched his eyes closed, and slightly moved forwards, ignoring all thoughts of Wander, his fist shaking slightly, invisible heartbeat going a million miles an hour. Stupidly, he cracked an eye open, and caught a quick flash of Wander’s sheepish face, lips pushed out slightly. Hater instantly panicked, dropping the wide eyed creature, and hands shooting up to cover his face.  
“I-I-I can’t do this! This is… ridiculous! What do you gain from having us do this together?” he stammered angrily, refusing to look at either of them.  
“Look, Hater,” she responded, glee evident in her tone. “If you’re not interested in me, I won’t take any offense. I’m sure Emperor Awesome would gladly oblige.” He whipped around to look at her, his body temperature instantly rising.  
“What?! No, not that idiot! I’ll-I’ll do it!” He yelled, collecting Wander, who had not moved from his spot on the ground, into his grasp once again.  
“That’s more like it,” he heard Dominator say, and he ignored another flash from her phone camera. Although he had new determination (to show up Emperor Awesome of all people…), he still couldn’t quite get over the fact that it was Wander he had to do this with. But it would all be worth it in the end, he could do it. If he could take over an entire planet, he could do this. Breathe, man.  
His fist involuntarily tightened as he concentrated on not freaking out again, and Wander made a little excited noise.  
“Oooh, Hater!” he exclaimed, his eyes hooded.  
“Sh-shut up, Wander! I’m trying my best!” he growled angrily.  
“Holy shit,” Dominator added, somewhere in the background.  
“You sure are flustered about kissing me,” Wander observed unhelpfully.  
“Wh-I am _not_! It’s just pointless! There’s no reason why I should have to! What purpose does any of this serve?” he whined indignantly. Wander shrugged the best he could as his arms were trapped in Hater’s tight grip.  
“If you need help, don’t feel scared to ask! I’m here for you, buddy!” he offered agreeably, giving an apologetic look. But Hater had had enough of this.  
Without warning, he brought his fist sharply forwards, pressing their mouths together, evoking a surprised, yet pleased chirp from Wander. Out of sheer terror and inexperience, Hater suddenly and unexpectedly froze immediately upon doing so, unable to move away or do anything.  
Wander, who had tensed up initially, relaxed almost as soon as Hater had done the deed. He practically melted into the skeleton’s grip and not-so-subtly pressed his lips onto the skeleton's. Hater, meanwhile, was partially on standby, and only barely registered the distant, muffled noises of Wander sighing happily and Dominator’s high pitched squealing. His knees began to sway just a bit, and before he knew it, he collapsed, his fist releasing Wander, who yelped and fell into the beyond flustered skeleton’s lap.  
Wander recovered quickly, pressing a small hand to his mouth and smiling, still pink in the face.  
“Oh my… well. I do say, that was quite the experience. _Thank you_ , Hater,” Wander giggled, seeming pleased with the whole interaction. Hater failed to respond, still frozen as he was, half sprawled on the ground. Wander courteously closed Hater’s gaping jaw with a gentle hand(the camera flashed again), and hopped out of his lap, grinning slyly.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry the end cuts off like. So short. But.  
> Omfg. I haven't written fluff in so long. I can't believe I did this
> 
> Edit: Now with [fantastic art! <33](http://fremergencyfronfract.tumblr.com/post/138452784994/mrseifuzu-did-this-adorable-fic-of-my-comic-so-i)


End file.
